TV Stars Around the World
'TV Stars - Around the World '''is the ninth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 11 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. Featuring a slew of new actors and actresses, the season had many interesting twists interwoven into the gameplay, ultimately creating plenty of tension in the game. In the end, Tiffany Pollard beat Tess Tyler in a close 3-2 vote after a long and grueling season full of blindsides, drama, and controversy. '''Table of Contents:' *'Around the World - '''For the first time, TV Stars will not take place inside of a House. Instead, the SS Star will transport Celebrities around the world to different locations. *'Captain's Competition - 'For the first time, a new competition is introduced into the game. The winner of the challenge will become the Captain for the week and will determine where the next challenge will take place. The Captain is not immune from elimination, but they will be pivotal in a new event in the game known as the Captain's Event. Alongside this, they have a chance to get an advantage in the game by performing a task during the VIP challenge. *'Captain's Events - 'Each round, the Captain would participate in an event that would ultimately lead to America deciding the outcome through a popular vote. Each competition had a different effect on the round. **'Overboard Event - 'Mitchie Torres, the Captain of Week 3, had to select one person to throw overboard. She chose Farrah Abraham, and America voted between either giving her immunity but disallowing her to vote OR giving her a penalty vote but allowing her to vote twice. They ultimately decided that she should be immune but given no vote. **'Sinking Ship Event - 'Captain Mitchie Torres had to send three Celebrities to fix the hull of the ship. The three would compete in a miniature challenge to decide who would get a specific advantage. She chose to send Adele, Tess Tyler, and Kelly Nishimoto. America voted between giving the winner the ability to negate someone's vote or allowing them to vote twice. They decided the winner should vote twice, and Tess Tyler won. **'Shipwrecked Event - 'Captain Tess Tyler had to choose a Celebrity to find shelter after the boat was wrecked. She chose Mitchie Torres, and she ultimately failed to win the miniature challenge. America voted between negating his vote for failing and giving him a penalty vote, and ultimately decided he should be unable to vote. **'Lost at Sea - 'Captain Tiffany Pollard had to pick someone to help navigate the sea with her, and she chose Equality Emerald. She ultimately failed the miniature challenge. America voted between her losing her vote to Tiffany or being given a penalty vote, and it was decided that Tiffany would steal her vote. *'Immunity Pass - 'The Captain each week could forfeit VIP status to compete in a challenge off the beaten path for this special prize. To earn it, they would have to make several moves out in the open for everyone to see. Tess Tyler received two of the passes and Tiffany Pollard received one. *'First Impressions Immunity - 'The first VIP of the season, instead of an opening VIP competition, was chosen by a popular vote by first impressions. Tess Tyler was given the majority of votes and was given VIP status. *'No MVP Baits - 'MVP Bait tasks were removed this season to regulate the competition for future seasons. In the first episode, ''Beauty, Brains, and Talent, the eleven competitors entered the S.S. Star and began their journey around the world. Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres found themselves at odds, arguing frequently over how they would do in the game. Meanwhile, Tiffany Pollard and Farrah Abraham also found themselves fighting over who was the better person. In the opening VIP competition, the Host revealed that the winner would be determined based off of a first impressions vote. The winner, Tess, went on to prove that she was not the most likable person ever, as she began to bully Mitchie and lost favor among her fellow Celebrities. Despite arguing with her so much, Tess and Mitchie both were inducted into the "It Girls" alliance, which was comprised of most women in the game, as Tess, Mitchie, Tiffany, Kelly, and Farrah were united. After Farrah was deemed the MVP of the week, the It Girls decided to go after GOPTeens, since he was outside of everything and annoying. A counter alliance targeted KellyNishimoto, but as she was also a member of the It Girls, she survived, and GOPTeens was eliminated first. In episode two, A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, the second major twist of the game was announced. As the first VIP, Tess was given Captain status, and future Captains were said to be determined through the Captain's Competition. Tess, with this status, chose the next location of the competition, which was China. There, she and Mitchie began to bond more, while Farrah and Tiffany bickered over their positions in the game and general personalities. During the VIP competition, Tess was given the opportunity to split from the main path and compete for an advantage. She managed to find a clue to the advantage at the end of the path, and she proceeded to locate it in the Ship and secure an immunity pass, allowing her to bypass any VIP or MVP and declare herself the victor instead. Junpei won VIP status, and Emerald later won the vote for MVP, and elimination loomed over the heads of several clashing personalities in the game. After an argument with Mitchie, the vote began to go against her, but Tess decided that Mitchie needed to stay in over Britney, the target of the It Girls, and thus a tied vote ensued. After getting Kathy on her side, Tess secured Mitchie's life in the game and eliminated Britney. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Farrah continued her mean streak and fought more with Tiffany. In the first Captain's Competition, Mitchie became the Captain and chose to send the ship to Angola. Emerald won VIP status for the week, and afterwards, the first ever Captain Event, "Overboard", occurred. Mitchie, as the Captain, chose to send Farrah overboard due to her negativity. She was given immunity, however, due to America voting for it, but was unable to vote. The MVP of the week, Tiffany, began a crusade against her next target: Junpei. Seen as a strategic threat to the It Girls, he became yet another victim of their majority, and he was voted out. Moments of Poetic Justice, the next episode, had the It Girls begin to separate as the conflicts between Tess and Mitchie, and between Tiffany and Farrah, created ripples. After Mitchie became the Captain again, but failed to find the advantage, Tess feared that she would have found it, and aligned with her temporarily to eliminate Farrah and drag Tiffany back into the It Girls. However, Tiffany won VIP status, leaving only Mitchie and Tess able to vote. After being reassured that Kelly was with them, the three moved on to plot against Farrah. In the Captain's Event, "Sinking Ship", Tess won the challenge and was able to vote twice at elimination. After Kathy won MVP status, Farrah's elimination seemed obvious to her, causing a major outburst. Tess, Kelly, Mitchie, and even Emerald voted her out, eliminating the villainess before the jury. In the following episode, Something Borrowed, Something New, Kelly began to feel isolated from her alliance. With the It Girls essentially collapsed, she looked for an ally in Emerald. In the Captain's Competition, Tess became the new Captain and sent the Ship to Moscow, where she ultimately was able to find a second Immunity Pass. Emerald was capable of winning VIP status once more, leaving Kelly's only ally ineligible to vote. In the Captain's Event, "Shipwrecked", Mitchie was chosen to compete and lost, leaving her unable to vote. Now, with the It Girls mostly unable to make amends, Kelly felt alone on the outside once more. She attempted to become friends with many of the cast members around her, and they lied and assured her that she was safe. Ultimately, she was not, as she was blindsided with three votes from Tiffany, Kathy, and Tess. In episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, Tiffany found herself in a similar position to Kelly, as Tess and Mitchie began to look at her as the next boot. In the Captain's Competition, Tiffany found herself victorious and became determined to win the advantage, whatever it was for her. She succeeded, ultimately finding an Immunity Pass at the end of the path. After recognizing that Tess, Mitchie, and Adele were throwing the challenge for Kathy, she realized that she needed immunity. Kathy won VIP status, leaving Emerald and Tiffany on the outside against Tess, Mitchie, and Adele. In the Captain's Event, "Lost at Sea", Emerald was chosen to compete but lost her vote, forcibly surrendering it to Tiffany and allowing her to vote twice at elimination. With Adele now a member of Tess and Mitchie's alliance, Tiffany knew she needed to play her Immunity Pass. As the MVP vote came, Tiffany pulled it out and played it, making herself the MVP for the week, shocking everyone. Tiffany, immune, voted out Adele at elimination, but the others voted out Emerald, with Mitchie voting for Tess in a random attempt to renege. After the vote tied, however, Mitchie corrected herself and voted out Emerald, sending her home. In the finale, The Final Jam, the final five of Adele, Tiffany, Kathy, Tess, and Mitchie prepared to compete in the next VIP competition. However, Tess whipped out both of her Immunity Passes and played them on herself and Mitchie to make them VIP and MVP for the week. Kathy, Adele, and Tiffany realized that Tess and Mitchie were aligned together the entire time, but it was too late of a realization. They were trapped in a web dominated by Tess. After a straw-draw leaving Kathy eliminated, Tiffany and Adele teamed up against Tess and Mitchie. However, Tiffany won VIP status, leaving Tess and Mitchie eligible to vote against Adele, leaving her eliminated in fourth place. In the final three, Tess and Mitchie were too busy trying to beat the other that Tiffany slipped through the cracks and won, ultimately resulting in Mitchie's elimination. At the end, because of her awful social game and bullying habits, Tess lost to Tiffany in a 3-2 vote. "Around the World probably shouldn't have worked. At first glance, it has a small, overly negative cast. But somehow, all of those explosive personalities worked together in a really unique way that led to some amazing storylines (like the Final Jam, Tiffany's heroic path to the finish, or Farrah's downfall). It doesn't hurt that it had a one-of-a-kind theme of traveling the world to different locations, complete with solid hosting." -- Owenandheatherfan, host of Ovivor *The primarily female cast with only two men that got out pre-jury *Farrah's extremely over the top and rude attitude that caused her to get plenty of adoration and attention but also gained ire from her fellow cast members, causing her to be voted out pre-jury *Tess and Mitchie spending the entire season plotting to get to the "final jam" and almost making it *Tiffany's triumphant redemption story going from the bottom of the game to the top after overcoming Tess and Mitchie *Kathy drawing a straw and being eliminated despite playing an amazing social game *Tiffany and Kathy winning challenges by default as a part of a strategy by Tess to keep herself without immunity so that she could vote each round *This season marks the first appearance of actors and actresses DerpyandDawn, Peppermint Princess, XxLucinaFTWxX, and Ostian Wendy. *With Tiffany Pollard winning the season, a trend continues this season, as the ''first ''player to survive a straw draw in a season goes on to win the season. *This is the first season of the series to introduce a brand new competition to the game (The Captain's Competition). *This is the first season of the series not to take place in one location; instead, it took place all across the world. *This season marks the smallest cast of male characters in the series, with only two males participating in the game. *This marks the second time that a player that has dominated challenges - that is, won the most VIP and MVPs in the season totaled together - has won the show. The first instance was in TV Stars Las Vegas with Tyna Wesson. *An official edgic of the season was created by actor Owenandheatherfan and can be found here. *Episode titles this season were said by: **"Beauty, Brains, and Talent" -- Tess Tyler **"A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" -- Tiffany Pollard **"Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell" -- Tiffany Pollard **"Moments of Poetic Justice" -- Mitchie Torres **"Something Borrowed, Something New" -- Kelly Nishimoto **"Take This Ship Back to New York" -- Tiffany Pollard **"The Final Jam" -- Tess Tyler